


綁架新郎

by heroinbear



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroinbear/pseuds/heroinbear
Summary: 聽說Fandral要結婚了，然而一個月後，他被綁架了。這緣起於阿斯嘉德的婚禮習俗──綁架新郎，在婚禮前，新郎的親友會毫無預警地將新郎從新娘面前擄走，新娘必須把她的愛人拯救回來才能舉行婚禮。但早在半年前，Thor就帶著Fandral以外的小夥伴們前往九界各地平亂，Fandral的好友現都遠在他鄉，那又是誰綁架了新郎？





	綁架新郎

聽說Fandral要結婚了。

 

一開始沒什麼人信，畢竟那傢伙上個月還在酒館裡和姑娘們左擁右抱的，沒個正經模樣，先別問哪家姑娘願意嫁了，像他這樣風一般的浪蕩子，又怎麼肯願意永遠守著另一個人呢？

 

然而漸漸的，大家都開始說Fandral要結婚了。

 

這消息並非空穴來風，近來Fandral頻繁出入婚慶用品店，也鮮少和女人在一起，而且據一名金宮侍衛所言，他借用金宮偏院一座常用來舉辦婚禮的小禮堂，使用日期登記就在下個月。

 

「你下個月要結婚了嗎？」

 

當人們這麼問，Fandral總是笑罵敷衍過去，如此神秘的態度加深了這個傳言的可信度，不過除了婚禮時間，仙宮人民什麼消息也挖不出來，漸漸地大家也淡忘了，畢竟對擁有千萬年生命的他們而言，沒有什麼事值得長記。

 

直到那一晚，月上中天，我們的準新郎踏出婚服店，不，他先給女神Kelda開了門，兩人並肩信步談笑風生，一切皆發生在彈指之間，等到Kelda回神，身旁已空無一人，Fandral在大街上平白消失了！

 

目睹這些的群眾們紛紛圍上去，興奮地詢問Kelda：「原來要和Fandral結婚的人是妳！」

 

眾人之所以會有這樣的反應，源起於阿斯嘉德的婚禮習俗──綁架新郎，在婚禮前，新郎的親友會毫無預警地將新郎從新娘面前擄走，新娘必須把她的愛人拯救回來才能舉行婚禮。

 

沒人預計能看見這樣的場面，畢竟早在半年前，Thor就帶著Fandral以外的小夥伴們前往九界各地平亂去了，他們的大王子出征一向懶得回報，故歸期不得而知。問題來了，Fandral的好友現都遠在他鄉，那又是誰綁架了新郎？

 

*

 

Fandral重重摔在地上，感覺經歷了一場漫長的墜落，不怎麼疼，眼前一片漆黑，他想摸自己的臉上有無遮蔽物，卻發覺雙手被銬在身後不得動彈，他不由得發出嘆聲：

 

「Loki，別鬧了。」認識的人中只有他會做出這種事。Fandral無奈，自己趴在地上的姿勢肯定特別難看。

 

「你錯了，我的孩子。」頂上傳來的聲音蒼老而威嚴，沒有半分少年味道。

 

「你蒙蔽我的雙眼，但我的心沒有瞎。居然冒用父神的名義惡作劇，你膽子真不小，不怕我說出去？」

 

來人沉默半晌，再開口已是原本的聲線：「也是，畢竟你是守不住秘密的人，什麼都想昭告天下。」

 

Fandral聞言一怔，似是想解釋什麼，終究未能開口，只要求Loki讓他坐起來，前者允了，一股力量使Fandral硬生生往後撞去，Fandral暗自吃痛，不用看也知道剛才是Loki用魔法讓自己坐正。

 

「如果你想和我談談，可以用更溫和的方式。」

 

「談談？咱倆沒什麼好談的，我是在綁架你。」Loki連聲稱否，「原諒我，應該先祝你新婚快樂。來不及準備禮物，只好代替你的朋友綁架你了，就讓我們一塊兒等待新娘出現吧。」

 

舉目黑暗的Fandral一怔，只能茫然尋找聲源：「Loki，解開你的魔法，這件事我得當面向你解釋…」

 

「我不認為你有必要向我解釋什麼。」清晰的踱步聲，Loki肯定離自己很近，「當然，這不代表我不好奇，你是怎麼辦到的？能如此迅速完成終身大事，這一百天想必你過得很充實。」

 

多麼熟悉的諷刺語調，Fandral打斷他：

 

「九十七天。」

 

「什麼？」

 

「從你單方面結束我們的關係，到今天為止，第九十七天。」

 

若Fandral沒被蒙上眼，就能看見此刻的Loki就站在面前，雙眼微瞇，居高臨下地打量著他，薄唇無法克制地上揚，露出一抹意味不明的笑容。

 

下一秒Fandral重獲光明，一對熟悉的綠色映入視線，那雙眼睛的主人就蹲在面前，眉眼依舊，笑得又豔又毒，一手將黑布扔在一旁。

 

「好久不見。」生疏得過分了，但不妨礙Fandral沉迷於此刻，他必須承認自己想念這樣毫無遮掩地注視Loki。

 

「真不敢相信，」Fandral想也沒想就開口：「我依然會沉溺在你的眼神中。」

 

「即使我把你甩了？」

 

「即使你把我甩了。」Fandral苦笑，雙彎琥珀亮如星光。他還記得兩人最後一次交談，Loki微微側著頭，完全不等自己的解釋，只輕描淡寫地說：既然暴露了，依照約定，就到此為止吧。

 

以前Fandral以為最傷自尊的時刻，是每當有人經過時Loki猛力推開他，看來那時他還是太天真了。

 

「那我勸你還是別再這麼做了，你不想讓未婚妻傷心對吧？」Loki不領情站起身，走到門前指著門把，「我在門把上施了魔法，只有你的愛人才能打開它。我真是個善良的綁架犯，你的新娘一定很快就找到了。別努力了，那是條魔法鎖鏈。」

 

Fandral不情願地停下身後暴力開鎖的動作。終於能視物的他環顧四周，這裡是自己位於城郊的房子，雖說任有官職的人都能在金宮獲得住處，但放鬆玩樂的地方還是離工作場所遠一點為好，所以比起金宮Fandral更常窩在這兒，凡是他的朋友沒人不知道這間屋子。

 

「你還真是希望我去結婚。」

 

「總比看你在酒館裡醉生夢死好，要知道即使是我這種人，偶爾也會感到愧疚的。」

 

「那你以後不必再愧疚了。」Fandral沉下面色哼了一聲，不再理會。

 

若說目前為止，Loki的行為對Fandral來說都算無傷大雅，甚至令他有點懷念，那剛才一番話便著實刺痛了Fandral的神經。當初完全不聽解釋就把自己推開的人現在談什麼愧疚？少自作多情了！他Fandral又不是非Loki Odinson不可。

 

他多希望這話能說服自己。

 

Loki不管對方語中苦澀，逕自走到一面琳瑯滿目、擺滿刀劍兵器的展示牆，饒有興味地端倪起來。

 

「沒想到你還留著這個，你覺得我還會來向你借武器嗎？」Loki從最外側的武器架上拿下唯一一把短刃，抽出刀鞘，冷冷銀光自己再熟悉不過。

 

大部分成年仙宮人都擁有自己的兵器，除了Loki，他什麼都會，卻什麼也不精，需要戰鬥時他總向別人借武器，又老是拖了很長時間才歸還，久而久之也只有Fandral願意借他了。

 

「我不能自己用？」Fandral反駁。

 

「少來了，短刀耍起來不比劍好看，你不愛用。」Loki樂了，他就喜歡看別人生氣又不能拿他怎麼辦的樣子，「不過你大概沒撒謊，因為你總是想嘗試新玩意，就像決定結婚那樣。就是不知道你用這把短刀時，會不會想起我？亅

 

「會。」

 

「你倒承認得乾脆。」

 

「我不像你，以心口不一為榮，與謊言虛妄為伍。」

 

Loki呶呶嘴，「因為世人都知道真實總帶來災難，只有謊言才能保護我們。」他憐憫的眼神彷彿在說：天真的孩子，你不懂這世界。

 

「我們？還是保護你自己？」Fandral語帶嘲諷，揚起嘴角：「我曾以為話中有話是你的專屬風格，因為全神域只有Loki Odinson會這麼說話。後來才明白這大概是你們的家庭教育，不過你將它發揚光大。」

 

「什麼意思？」

 

Fandral開始後悔自己接下來要說的話，但他必須這麼做，這是自己來不及說，而Loki也不想聽的，關於他們分手原因的細節，反正自己和Loki的關係已經不會更糟了：

 

「一年前某場慶功宴上，Thor和我說：我知道你和Loki關係還行，但我沒想到你們連武器的花紋都是一樣的。我那時沒多想，便回答：你得勸你弟弟做一把自己的武器，否則我的刀怕是拿不回來了。那時Thor只是大笑。我以為那不過是隨口一提，但其實他真正想說的是：你和Loki好過頭了，怎麼回事？這並非我揣測，沒多久Thor和其他人就憋不住來質問我了。」

 

「然後你就坦白了？」

 

Fandral不語，而答案昭然若揭，他們都曉得結局。

 

Loki收刀入鞘，不悅將武器擺回原位，見狀Fandral心中忽有一股無以言表的難受，聲音不禁放軟：

 

「我知道我的錯誤，就是不該請大家裝作毫不知情的樣子瞞了你一年……」話說到一半竟像是啞了一樣發不出聲音，Fandral看見Loki的右手舉到耳際作拳狀收束，一臉狡黠的笑。

 

「你說什麼？我沒聽清Fandral，你是在說你的錯誤，是 **不該承認他們的猜測** 嗎？畢竟是你自己承諾絕對會保守我們的秘密，難道守信不是你們武士的原則嗎？」

 

Loki等著那不可能有的回答，滿意地瞇眼，「既然不回答我就當你默認了。放心，我不是來指責你的，明天可是你的大喜之日呢！我只想和你聊聊天敘敘舊。」

 

敘什麼舊！他們只是三個多月沒睡在一起罷了。Fandral被魔法弄得口不能言，只能用臉部表情抗議。

 

Loki往壁爐旁的沙發走去，將全身扔進柔軟的絨布裡，隨意地從地上一摞書中撿起一本，他的假笑在連續看見幾個熟悉的書名後起了微妙的變化，他一本又一本拿起來檢視，最後轉身看向這棟房子沉默的主人。

 

「令人驚訝，沒想到你會對魔法感興趣。」他最終選定了《你所不知道的仙宮密道》，故作深沉地翻了兩頁，「你借的書我剛好都看過，如此巧合！也許我們會有很多共通話題，不過這得等你蜜月旅行回來才能好好聊聊了。」

 

他從書中抽出一張手掌大小的紙，那是一張前往亞爾夫海姆的船票，被權充作書籤用，Fandral無從得知Loki是怎樣精確地從那麼多書中找到的。

 

「精靈之國？不錯的蜜月選擇，我相信另一張票在你的妻子手中，穩妥，但不像你的作風，你應該在婚禮當場交給她才算浪漫。」他一揮手，Fandral知道自己又能說話了，但Loki要他說什麼呢？

 

「你想要什麼？」Fandral知道這不是單純的綁架新郎，Loki另有目的，但他搞不明白，目前為止Loki不斷勾起兩人過往種種，又時不時『提醒』他是個要結婚的人，好不矛盾。

 

「好奇怪的問題，我只希望你幸福快樂。」Loki笑得虛偽，並反問道：「你想要的又是什麼？Fandral，你的朋友們都還沒回來，卻急著明天就舉辦婚禮，你不想得到祝福嗎？」

 

「你的祝福？」Fandral又扯了個冷笑：「我怎麼就不信呢？你只是單純想完成綁架新郎的儀式，而非戲耍我？」

 

對於那人的質疑Loki沒有絲毫不悅，他搖頭：

 

「你知道嗎，亞薩舊神其實一點也不寬容，他們認為只有戰勝自我者才配得到祝福，所以綁架新郎才會成為婚禮習俗，因為它是對新娘的挑戰，未曾經歷考驗的戀人就算互許誓言，他們的婚姻也不會長久。但這不是很奇怪嗎？難道新郎就不需要被考驗了？我想說的是－－我一切看似刁難的行為，全都出自於身為朋友的，最真摯的祝福。」

 

「那你打算怎麼考驗我？」

 

「告訴我為什麼你借了所有我看過的書。」

 

然而Fandral並沒有正面回答問題，反而顧左右而言他：「瓦特海姆怎麼樣？」

 

在他們結束之後，Loki去了趟瓦特海姆，當然是從密道偷偷去的，所幸仙宮人民早已習慣二皇子神出鬼沒的習性，故Loki消失那幾天並沒有引起注意，當然回來也沒多大動靜。這就是為什麼當Loki回到神域時，在飛船管理處遇見Fandral會那麼詫異的原因，Fandral該不會是專程守在這兒等他吧？然而那天金髮劍士卻只是在打照面時和Loki點了頭，相顧無言就這樣擦肩而過。

 

 「荒地一個。」

 

「神后很擔心，她說你們兄弟倆一個樣，去哪裡做什麼都是一聲不吭，風風火火便走了，根本沒想過有人會擔心難過。」

 

「你和我母后說了什麼？」Loki眼神轉為銳利，神情就和當初他以為兩人的關係被Heimdall發現時一樣糟糕。

 

「不用擔心，沒說什麼多餘的話，畢竟那時我們已經結束了。」

 

「你還是沒回答我的問題。」Loki咄咄逼人。

 

空氣漸漸凝結，就在沉默即將勒死兩人之際，Fandral終於開口：

 

「我想，下次你不會再提前告訴我，你要去哪？什麼時候回來？若哪天你去得太久，至少我能根據你閱讀的痕跡，想辦法找到你。」

 

Loki不作聲微笑，輕撫沙發的麂皮料子，跟隨手部動作眼神低垂流轉，竟有幾分黯然之色：「Fandral，你就這麼喜歡我嗎？」

 

我不喜歡你，我討厭你Loki Odinson，你自私自利喜怒無常，擅自離開又擅自回來，你看不慣你哥的自我中心，好像整個宇宙都圍著他轉，但其實你也是如此，滿腦子只想到自己的感受，當初自說自話地把別人推開，現在又跑回來毫無理由地戲弄我。

 

「是，我根本無法克制自己迷戀你這個混蛋。」Fandral說完不可置信地看向他，而Loki的笑意呼之欲出。

 

「說的不錯，不過混蛋的部分我就當沒聽見好了。」

 

「你又對我做了什麼？」

 

「我說過了Fandral，那是條魔法鎖鏈。」Loki笑道，「你還真是很坦誠，否則也不能到現在才發現。」

 

Fandral怒氣無處可去，遂而閉口不言，沙發裡的Loki忽然坐正，手肘抵著膝蓋撐起下巴看向他，「你為什麼要結婚呢？」

 

「為什麼你要在乎？我以為你根本不在乎我做什麼。」Fandral知道這條鎖鏈的功用只是不讓他撒謊，但他還是可以選擇不回答。

 

Loki不可置否地笑了：「我說過吧？我認為你太著急了，Fandral，才剛結束一段感情不久，就立刻和另一位女人結婚，你不覺得這對Kelda不公平嗎？當然！我不懷疑你十分愛她，但是你真的準備好投入婚姻了嗎？」

 

「我是如此在乎你幸福與否，Fandral，所以我深怕你因一時寂寞，而許下自己都辦不到的承諾。畢竟上次跟我的約定證明你並非一個十分守信的人。」

 

望著那雙碧綠的眼睛，那人冠冕堂皇的說詞Fandral一句也沒聽進去，他知道閱讀仙宮二皇子最糟糕的方法，就是只聽他說的虛言，而忽略眼中的真實。

 

「再說了，連Hogun都寄了婚禮邀請給我，而你Fandral，我們曾是如此親密的夥伴，居然連封信都不捎來，令我不禁懷疑你對我們的過去到底釋懷了多少？給你個建議，婚禮過後把關於我們之間的東西都扔了，就當作從來沒發生過，好好待Kelda好嗎？」Loki的下巴靠在手背上微微抬高，一派從容自若地叮嚀，然而Fandral的臉上卻浮出了驚訝。

 

「你收到Hogun的邀請函了？」

 

「這是你的重點？」

 

「既然收到了你怎麼還想不明白？」

 

「什麼想不明白？」

 

Fandral低首掩笑，「你過來，我告訴你。」

 

「你在命令我？倘若我拒絕呢？」Loki挑眉，對方忽然胸有成竹的表情使他不悅，躺進椅背裡絲毫沒有離開的打算。

 

「那我就自己過去了。」Fandral突然起身，雙腕的手銬鎖頭大開，他拎著那條銬鍊，不急不徐地走向沙發。Loki大吃一驚連忙站起來：

 

「什麼？等等！…」Loki踉蹌站起往樓梯處退，只想離那人越遠越好。

 

「我勸你別再後退，因為－－」

 

碰地一聲巨響，Loki忽然消失於視線，Fandral無奈低頭，塵煙散去，仙宮二王子此刻只剩上半身還留在地面，剛才他踩的位置擺了張地毯蓋住坑洞，因此他才會毫無察覺，整個人陷進洞裡無法動彈。

 

「你還好嗎？」Fandral用拳頭掩飾嘴角笑意。

 

「腿卡在木板裡了。」Loki抬首就是一個冷瞪：「你怎麼解開的？那是條魔法鎖鏈。」

 

「呃…看了幾個月的魔法書？」

 

Loki的臉黑了一半：「……我不知道你有在自己家挖陷阱的習慣。」

 

「咳咳，可不是我。之前你沒收了Skurge走私帶進來的火器，在家搗鼓著玩，結果把地板炸了，之後…你就不來了，我也忙得忘記找人來修，就一直擱到現在…」

 

不說還好，現在Loki整張臉都黑了，敢情還是他自己造的坑。

 

「需要幫忙嗎？」Fandral伸出手。

 

「謝謝。」道謝只是有教養的習慣，Loki把手遞出去，卻感受到金屬的重量，手銬扣的一聲套在他右腕上，十分牢靠。

 

「……你知道我能把它解開對吧。」Loki面無表情看著頂上的人。

 

「那我就不拉你上來了。」Fandral笑容燦爛，氣得Loki七竅生煙，可他只沉下臉，唯有從嘴角的抽搐略窺一二。

 

這時Fandral蹲了下來，離他的臉如此之近，以至於垂落的金髮幾乎拂過Loki的額頭，而那人的手正在靠近Loki的側臉，使他不由得生起一股緊張，卻退不得退、躲不能躲，他為什麼要心虛？他沒做錯事，自己理直氣壯得很。

 

「別躲了。」Fandral忽然正色，「你說服自己去習慣並喜歡躲藏，但這是錯的，沒人會喜歡生活在謊言中，這種日子會把你逼瘋的。」

 

沒頭沒尾地來這麼一句，但Loki聽懂箇中含意，這人一直認為他們的秘密關係會給Loki帶來負面影響，他想坦蕩地走在陽光下，殊不知Loki唯恐被灼傷。

 

「噢，用一個謊言來讓我遠離謊言，真是絕妙。」他耿耿於懷的始終是Fandral騙了自己，不論初衷為何，都無疑是場令人髮指的背叛。

 

而Fandral聽完只是蹙眉。又是這樣，這人什麼都不懂，他以為Loki需要的是接納、是理解，但Loki不要這些，他怎麼可能比Loki還了解自己的需要？然後又在Loki拒絕時露出一副受傷的模樣，自作多情多管閒事，把他變成一個不知感恩的壞人。

 

「少裝作一副受害者的樣子了！你連自己唯一答應我的事都做不到。我喜歡待在黑暗裡，這讓我感到安全，而你破壞了一切！」

 

也許是手銬的魔力，Loki徹底卸下偽裝，無法掌控局勢使他氣急敗壞，Fandral的姿態也令他厭惡，「說什麼為我好，這就是你拿自己的價值觀強迫套用在我身上的理由？我不需要別人來明白我和你之間的事，為什麼就不能讓一切維持原狀？我不想改變我的生活，我不想站在陽光下－－」

 

Fandral一拽鎖鏈把人拉近，上前吻住了那片喋喋不休的嘴唇，直至這個久違的接吻耗盡氧氣方休。

 

「親愛的，我們早就在陽光下了。這就是我拜託Thor他們一起瞞著你的理由，目前為止你感覺到被傷害了嗎？」

 

兩人細微的喘息間歇不止，Loki的眼神依舊充斥著迷亂憤恨不甘等複雜的情緒。

 

「可能是Thor他們演技太好了。你的謊言被戳穿後，在我看來一切都變了，現在假如Volstagg站在我面前，我根本無法停止想像他內心會怎麼評論我。」

 

Fandral忍俊不禁：「胖子那傢伙絕對懶得管這回事，至於其他人，我相信他們無意打擾愛情。」

 

真肉麻，Loki咋舌不屑。因為那是你的朋友，你當然相信他們。隨後冷笑提醒：「愛情？你明天就要結婚了，準新郎。」

 

「你根本不想讓我結婚，你覺得我是因為和你分手，傷心欲絕才做出結婚這種蠢決定，你想逼我承認自己還喜歡你。」Fandral的語調不疾不緩，手指捲上Loki鴉色的髮稍，溫柔得像從前。

 

「難道這樣不對嗎？」

 

「然後呢？確認我的心意後，你打算怎麼做？」

 

「放你去結婚。」

 

Fandral噗嗤笑了出來，無奈至極，「還真殘忍。」

 

「你不是第一天認識Loki Odinson。」

 

Fandral無話可說，手指劃過Loki的臉頰：「或許你是對的，所以我得到懲罰，就是永遠失去你，明顯這對你而言仍然不夠。」

 

「那是自然，明晚過後你將永遠幸福快樂，憑什麼？」

 

「現在的我永遠不可能幸福，你怎麼可能不明白？」

 

「我就是為了確認這點而來。」

 

真是壞傢伙，把自信建立在我的痛苦上。Fandral卻無法因此發怒，知道對Loki而言他不是無足輕重竟令Fandral感到欣慰，從這個角度看，Fandral也是將信心建立在Loki的嫉妒上，這段感情實在脆弱不堪，非把彼此逼出醜陋方見真心。

 

然而Fandral大概就是學不會教訓，他只要一個答案，就能死灰復燃。

 

「我只有一個問題，你後悔和我這麼輕易地結束嗎？」

 

Fandral不等他回答，反而先把Loki的手銬解開了，此舉引起對方饒有興致的挑眉。

 

「很多人嘗試從我口中得到答案，但結果無不是徒勞。我只會說你想聽的話。」Loki勾起微笑，「你應該把手銬銬回去，否則我會騙你。」

 

「你試試看，我能不能看出你在說謊。」

 

晃燈搖影拉長沉默，琥珀沉碧相對凝成氤氳，朦朧中真實卻越發清明，Loki唇一動：

 

「我後悔了。」

 

Fandral輕笑，把灰頭土臉的Loki拉回地面上，順勢貼近送上一個吻，而對方沒有拒絕，彷彿回到一百天前，久別重逢火勢不減反增，連喘氣都顯得浪費，兩人拉扯著往沙發走，最後一同跌落難捨難分。Fandral的親吻流連他的頸子和鎖骨，Loki有些失神喘息著，手指捲著沙金色髮梢，又捧著人的臉遞上一個深吻，連舌頭都侵入攻城掠地，欲望交纏，接著果斷推開Fandral的肩膀：

 

「這位新郎請你自重。」然而他卻笑得一臉狡詐。

 

「少來這套，聽我親口承認自己有多喜歡你，感覺很好吧？」Fandral的手不安分地伸進衣服裡，Loki享受他的愛撫，雙眸微啟有慵懶的醉意：

 

「還行。」

 

「告訴你一個壞消息，我不結婚了。」

 

「我真遺憾。」Loki裝模作樣地說。

 

「都是你的錯。」

 

「才怪，我早說了一切看似刁難的行為，都是為了你的幸福，若你沒通過挑戰，那只能說明你Fandral是個不配得到祝福的人罷了。」

 

對方聞言一怔，接著笑得連金髮都顫抖，像被陽光浸染的麥子，他俯下身把唇點在Loki的額頭：「你說的對，我是個意志薄弱者，無論重來多少次，我都會掉進你的陷阱裡，一錯再錯不知悔改。」

 

這次輪到Loki不冷靜了，他摟過Fandral的脖子把人壓進懷中輕啃耳垂：「Kelda會恨死我吧？」

 

「你的確造成她某種層面上的困擾，但我想沒那麼嚴重。」

 

「也是，要殺也是先殺了你。」

 

十指糾纏，交頸廝磨，彼此的一舉一動皆在撩撥欲望，心上癢癢的，光是吻已無法彌補空虛，他們跳過撫慰直奔主題，褲頭敞開裡面早就硬得不像話，兩人心有靈犀，笑得不懷好意，邊吻邊使下方變得更濕更熱，這時一串猛烈的捶門聲打斷這令人遐想的氛圍，Loki興致一空，努力克制心中想殺人的衝動。

 

「別理。」Fandral還在吮吻他的脖子，絲毫不受干擾。

 

「未婚妻找上門囉，你還真有興致。」

 

「你不是在門把上施了法嗎？她能自己開門的。」

 

「這麼說你真愛她了？大情聖。」

 

「開玩笑的，誰也進不來，我的心早就被你鎖死了。」他吻了Loki的手指，然後把它們放在自己左心上，Loki細眼微笑，嘗試把這個動作變得色情，然而接下來從外頭傳來的聲音卻不容他們繼續。

 

「Fandral給我出來！你要結婚是怎麼回事？」Thor的吼罵直接嚇得Fandral瞬間僵硬。

 

「Thor你先等等。」Sif的聲音出現，「Fandral你出來！Hogun和他未婚妻坐華納海姆的飛船還沒到，我們得趕緊討論怎麼綁架他！」

 

「對啊我不管你是要結婚還是繼續跟Loki搞在一起，現在天大的事都沒有Hogun的婚禮重要，燈都亮著你別裝不在家！」Volstagg跟著大叫。

 

Loki把兩腿間的Fandral推開，自己緩緩坐起：「明天是Hogun的婚禮？」

 

「邀請函上面不是寫了嗎…」Fandral心虛地撇開眼神。

 

Loki轉眼之間想通了：「根本就沒有你的婚禮對吧？」

 

Fandral看見Loki投過來冷冽的目光，面上陪笑心裡委屈，他雖沒有澄清過，但也不是刻意隱瞞…當然剛才他的確存了一點點刺激Loki的心思。腦中跑過數百種解釋的方法，最後千言萬語化作一句：「…我去開門！」

 

Fandral立刻跑開，留下Loki原地懊惱。他是笨蛋嗎？他的確沒有問過Fandral是不是真的要結婚，只聽過流言蜚語，Hogun的婚禮邀請函也是匆匆看過沒有在意，幾經刺激下才有了這次行動，而剛才Fandral好像確實想和自己解釋什麼……

 

手突然被拉住，Fandral折返把他帶到門邊，「你做什麼？」

 

而對方只是朝自己堅定一笑：「解鎖。」他握住Loki手放在門把上，兩手交疊一起轉開。

 

「Fandral你總算…」

 

「Loki？你怎麼在這兒？」Thor問。就這情景看來Fandral結婚的消息是子虛烏有了。

 

門外三人皆是一臉複雜，因為眼前Fandral和Loki衣衫不整，脖頸處有曖昧的紅點，不遠處的地上好像還有手銬還是鎖鍊之類的物事，惹得三人不知做何表情，只能用咳嗽和眼神飄移表達尷尬，試圖不去看那兩人牽在一起的手。

 

「討論之後去亞爾夫特海姆旅行的事，你們在外頭快活了那麼久總該輪到我們休假了吧！」Fandral忽視身旁人的抗拒牽了上去，緊握的手心其實還有些不確定，最後被Loki迅速扯開了。

 

手裡空蕩蕩的，可他不願勉強，或許Loki說的有理，自己的確將價值觀套用在對方身上，他曾以為最好的辦法就是自己不停地追，可現在他該做的，是等Loki心甘情願地走過來。

 

「我們是去打仗又不是去玩！」Thor雙手抱胸笑罵道，這時一道號角的鳴聲劃破夜空。

 

「我聽見號角了，再不趕緊Hogun就要回家了。」Volstagg捧頰大叫。

 

「奧丁的鬍子啊他們進港了！我們只能在金宮前埋伏了，邊走邊討論吧！」Sif說完轉身便走，眾人跟進，Fandral往前，但身後的Loki卻遲遲未踏出腳步，他回頭，靜靜等著Loki如何決定。

 

「別磨蹭了弟弟！」Thor注意到後方的動靜。

 

「Loki你再不走我們不等你啦！」連SIf都忍不住回頭喊道。

 

「敏捷的Volstagg要先行一步了你們這群南瓜！」

 

「為什麼是南瓜…」Loki吐槽。現在明明是午夜，然而剛才他卻有股站在烈日下的焦急煎熬湧上心頭，他以為會被灼傷，但灑在自己身上的，卻是尋常平日的陽光。

 

「你居然關心這個？」Fandral樂不可支，朝他伸手：「所以，你要來嗎？」

 

「……少了惡作劇之神，你們以為能從那群狡猾的華納神中順利綁走新郎？」Loki勾起唇角，伸手抓住Fandral走的比他還快，而那人對自己忽然被拉著走顯然一懵，接著露出笑容：

 

「拭目以待。」

 

End

 

《外篇》

 

「我只是不理解為什麼要搞這麼神秘。」Loki搖晃酒杯，蜜酒只剩一半。

 

禮堂外的草地坐滿參加婚禮的賓客，都醉心於此刻發生在周圍的奇蹟：夏夜飛雪，冰晶結於草枝，潔白透著青翠，堆在樹梢的白雪沉得落在地上，Fandral也坐到身旁，抬手撫開Loki黑髮上的雪花。

 

「Hogun想盡可能低調些，最近阿斯嘉德和華納海姆之間關係又開始緊張了，他娶一位華納姑娘，帶著一票華納親戚到金宮辦婚禮，太張揚怕是要引起非議。」

 

「你都請Kelda搞這麼大排場了，可真低調。」Loki調侃道，若不是精通天氣魔法的Kelda，他們不可能看見這樣的美景。

 

「反正明天Hogun就要回華納度蜜月了，再吵也煩不到他們。」Fandral聳肩飲一口蜜酒，滑順的液體流入喉頭帶來暖意，「某次戰役Hogun與我們失散，迷失在華納海姆的雪地中，一位華納女子救了當時身負重傷的他。雪夜是他們相遇的象徵，雖然婚禮辦在夏天，但我希望今天能暫時擺脫季節的控制，徹底屬於某對戀人。」

 

「你還挺浪漫。」Loki瞥他一眼。

 

「還有更浪漫的，想看嗎？」

 

他叫Loki抓住一片雪花，自己的雙手再覆上Loki的，只一眨眼時間，Loki感覺原本虛若無物的掌心忽然多了東西，隨著Fandral打開自己的手，一張船票赫然出現。

 

「想和我一起去看看精靈之國嗎？」轉頭就對上Fandral注視自己的目光，像是蜜酒一般燙進心底。

 

「學了點皮毛就跟我班門弄斧？」Loki不屑冷笑。

 

「別堅持了你剛剛絕對有嚇到！你所有表情我都看得仔細著呢。」

 

Loki搖首：「我表情變了是因為我想到一件事。」

 

「什麼…哦不！別說！」

 

「我知道怎樣免費去亞爾夫海姆，我知道一條密道。」

 

Fandral抱頭崩潰：「我猜到了……現在去跟Heimdall退票來得及嗎？順便連我之前買的一起退了。」

 

「我看難，你不如用上次那件事和他裝可憐，就說都是他用眼睛亂看才害我們分手的。」就在Loki亂出主意時，頂上忽然出現熟悉的聲音：

 

「巡視樹林並不算亂看，而且我只是想提醒你們那塊區域夜晚野獸頻出，並沒有看見你們野合。」

 

Fandral立刻嗆得咳嗽不止，Loki站起身搭上Heimdall的肩：

 

「行了，Heimdall，Fandral不會退票了，我打死也不讓他退。」

 

Fandral終於緩過來，抬頭看著依舊淡定的Heimdall：「你在這裡的話，現在誰守門？」

 

「Skurge，他之前放了長假，昨天剛回來報到。」

 

Fandral注意到Loki眼底閃過一絲狡黠，等到他們的守門人朋友走遠才敢問。

 

「你又在打什麼主意？」

 

「Skurge那傢伙之前私運舶來品被我放了，現在正好把人情收回來，說不定還能訛他一台私人飛船。」

 

見Loki那麼高興，Fandral心裡也有一股暖流湧動，但依舊不住抱怨：

 

「你就這麼不想坐大船？我買的房間附按摩浴缸呢！」

 

沒想到Loki很輕易就妥協了：「我無所謂，你想去就依你吧。不過在那麼多人的船上，就沒辦法在艦長椅上做了。」

 

……

 

「Skurge這種非法避稅的行為著實令人髮指，身為皇室官員我完全不能苟同！擇日不如撞日，我們現在就去教教他什麼叫守法的重要。」Fandral憤慨起身，渾身散發著公務員的正氣凜然。

 

於是在Loki的遊說以及Fandral的譴責下，Skurge不但給他們退錢，還好心地『借』出自己上個月才從別的星球買來的新式飛船，最後送上臨別祝福：「快滾蛋！被Heimdall發現我就完了！」在飛船啟動聲中Loki首先登艦，接著朝Fandral伸出手：

 

「先生，想和我兜風嗎？」

 

自己想用來耍帥的台詞被搶走，Fandral早已習慣也不惱，從善如流地接受邀請：「就知道你只是想開船，當然願意，船長。」

 

END


End file.
